Tyra Anu:An Angel Joins In
by Rochelle99
Summary: Meet Tyra...the angel of e joins the Shane Gang and lots of funny things will happen.Featuring some OC's
1. Chapter 1

Note:Soooooo here I am time with my OC's. Okay,please reviews and follows. 

* * *

Chapter 1:An angel

Trixie's POV

Eli and I were traveling with our Mecha came over me again the headaches and I I heard this voice in my head:"Listen to leave him in feels nothing for you is Elina probably there?Find somebody am I allowed to take control?Trixie,please."Finally,I noticed that Eli flicked before my eyes:"Hey, good with you?"I nodded:"Yes,it's all in order.I only had a bit of a headache,nothing else."I should not have said looked at me worried:"Again?This is already the fourth time today that you have a we go to the doctor with it?"I smiled at him mildly:"I'm all I did not want to necessarily wait for me my mother."He rolled his eyes:"You and your witch paraphernalia."He had managed to make me believe that he was really in love with Elina.I raised my shoulders:"Why are you now so on it?"He rode on:"Does not on must go on."I followed a while we were in my childhood cavern:Starlight looked around:"Wow."I grinned:"Do you like it?"Eli nodded:"In any case!"We dismounted and went to the big white house and went inside.I looked around:"Mom?Where are you?"Then someone came out of the kitchen:"What you doing back here already?"It was my sister Twyla:"After you,I did not ask, is Mom?"She raised an eyebrow:"She is in her office,baby doll."I looked over at Eli:"Ignore her with me."We went up the stairs.

Eli's POV

I followed in her room, we walked past.I could see it because at the door hung a sign with her name.I put a hand on her shoulder:"Who was that?"She turned to face me:"The bitch in the kitchen is my sister Twyla."Finally we opened the door:"Mom?"A tall,thin,red-haired woman looked up from a desk:"Ah!There you are,Eli,thank you,that you have accompanied her."I nodded:"No should nothing bad to happen."I smiled I felt like Trixie came to me with her elbow into the side:"Ouch!Trixie,that hurts."She folded her arms across her chest:"Own fault,Eli."Then her mother turned away from us:"I hope you know why you're here,Trixie."I looked at Trixie,who swallowed:"Um... wanted to talk with me about -"The door opened and Trixie's sister came in:"Package for Diara Sting."Diara turned:"Put it on the desk,Twyla."Twyla shrugged,went to Trixie and past me,put the package on the table and walked back to the she went out,she stopped again:"You can be happy that you're the heiress,Trixie.I wish I could do that,but unfortunately you asked yourself to me in the mom was not here,I'd kill now I'll tell you one thing:Go die."And with that she left the crossed her arms:"That was once again must again play the jealous I will talk to her ,why are you here,Trixie?"I looked at Trixie.

Trixie's POV

I looked at the floor.I also felt that Eli looked at me:"You wanted to talk to me about the heritage."Mom came up to me:" I hope you know that it could be as far as each moment."I nodded a little:"Yes,I know."Then she went to the desk and opened the packet:"So I thought that you'd be pleased about two new Slugs."I lifted my head:"Slugs?"She turned her left hand sat a blue Infurnus and a normal Infurnus.I walked over to her and held out the slugs my right two hopped over:"I think I have to name my I noticed that Eli put his hand on my shoulder:"I think your mother has miscounted."I looked over to the purple eyes stared at me:"The small is cute!"I held my left hand hopped over to me.I was ecstatic:"She looks like Rebel."With the Slugs on my hands,I turned to Mom and had a big grin on his face:"Rebel is a Melionic Slug."I raised an eyebrow:"I know need me not to-"And so I was again Slugs hopped to the ground and stared at me and I staggered a little ,I heard this voice in my head:"She is cute!She's mine!"The dizzy feeling,which was triggered by the headache,forced me to my knees.I sat on the floor and leaned against the the voice came again:"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Fallen pleased."After some time, my condition had improved again.

Eli's POV

What the hell is wrong with Trixie?From care for her, I knelt down beside her:"Trix,everything ok with you?"She shook her head in confusion:"I think so."Diara looked at her with a serious look:"Believe it or do you know?"Trixie grabbed my hand:"Can you help me up?"I nodded,stood up and helped smiled weakly:"Thank you."She wanted to slug her,but fell backwards.I caught her:"Be careful."She smiled and only Trixie was red,but I also."_Wow, blush_",I walked past us and opened the door:"I guess that you want to go."Trixie and I spoke with one voice:"Yes, we did."We looked at each other:"Crisps, cola private bewitched."We laughed and left the we left the house turned Trixie herself again in the kitchen:"Bye bitch."I heard Twyla from the kitchen:"Piss off,little bitch."We were on the way home when we saw how to take two of Blakk's people a girl caught wanted:"Hold still,sassy brat."When I looked closer, I saw that she was a had long brown hair,which was tied down with a braid rubber was wearing a green top,a blue hot pants,knee pads,and black grumbled at the two:"Let me!And I have a name."Finally Kaiya came to:"Shut up,Tyra."I looked over at Trixie,who hung her lower jaw down,just like the girl grew white feather wings:"Aligns Blakk that I so easily will not let me capture."Kaiya whistled her companion back with whom she girl fell to the and I ran over to her.I stuttered:"I-Is it an...?"Trixie looked at me:"Yes,she is an angel."

* * *

Note:Elina belongs to Jackie Winters

Kaiya belongs to Hills-to-Sky

Hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:A new member

Trixie's POV

I glanced over to our Mecha I looked back at Eli and the girl.I could not believe that she was an angel.I sighed:"I hope she's okay."Eli nodded:"Me too."She was totally pale.I had the feeling she was an eternity,Eli stood up again:"We take her home with us."I looked up at him:"Okay."He picked her up and carried her to his Mecha Beast.I followed him,but went to Boomer. We rode on home. Suddenly I heard a voice:"Well,if that's not even Trixie Sting."I turned around:"Hmm?Serena Fang!I think I see not right!"I got out and ran over to grinned at me:"Nice to see you again,Trixster."Eli came up with Lucky to us:"Trixie,we must hurry."I turned around:"Ooh,Eli!"He rolled his eyes:"Trix can with she wants."Serena fell upon my neck:"I have sooooo much to talk about."I glanced at my Mecha Beast:"Yes is on now."When we arrived,Eli brought the girl to the 10 minutes later,Elina was already with him:"There you are ?What was said?"I let Serena in my room:"That does not matter!"And so I closed the door.I sat down on the green,fluffy sat down also:" to start?"I smiled weakly:" know certainly modest about Lunatics,right?"Serena's eyes widened:"This is not your serious,right?"I said nothing.

Serena's POV

That could not be her damned serious?Trixie?!Lunatic?!It does not match!She sighed:"Yes..."I was could she live with it?I gave in another issue:"And what else?"She smiled a little:"I have a crush..."I was very curious:"In whom?"She blushed extremely:"On Eli..."I put my hand on her shoulder:"Get him princess."I saw her a tear ran on her cheek:"Since there is a problem...""Which one?",I asked she fell around my neck:"Elina...""You mean the one that looks exactly like Eli?"Trixie sobbed:"She is always with looks at him always in he..."I hugged her:"You are 1000 times prettier than her."Then she backed away in disgust:"Yuck!Elina is a fairy."I was hanging out the tongue:" are 39,000 times prettier than her."We looked at each other and after some time we 5 minutes,Trixie interrupted the laughter:"And you?"I shrugged my shoulders:"Well ...our group is looking for a rebel leader."She looked at me questioningly:"Rebel leader?""Yeah!What do you think why I was looking for you?",I asked her excited.

Trixie's POV

I pondered I answered her:"What should I tell the gang?""You can lead the rebellion by the the talking,I assume ",she said with a wink.I grinned:"Well."Then someone knocked.I turned my head to the door:"Yes?"Eli came in:"Um ...the girl is stood up:" count on you,Trixie."I stood up:" ,did she tl you something?"He shook his head:"No."" -",I said while I was about to turn around to she was gone again.I followed Eli into the living I sat down beside her:" are you?"She turned to look at me:"I'm fine.""Why she's talking to Trixie and with me not?",I heard Elina I heard the girl again:"I forgot to introduce name is Tyra."I smiled:"I'm that are:Kord,Pronto,Elina,Eli and...where is Veronica?"Kord looked around:"I don't Danna also missing.""We should do this more often!",Veronica said to Danna as the two came raised an eyebrow:"Would Pronto be the daddy of the two he would give them house arrest."Danna sat down beside me:"Hey what did you get to listen to?"I narrowed my eyes:"We have a guest..."Tyra waved:"Hi."Danna grinned:"Hi!I'm you?"Tyra smiled:"I'm Tyra."Veronica walked behind Eli and Elina ago and went into the kitchen:"And I'm Veronica!"Tyra looked around:"So,you mustt be the Shane Gang."Eli sat down on the other side next to her:"Yeah,we the gang has unanimously decided that you may like to join."Tyra looked to the ground:" do you say,Flame?"A Flaringo hopped on her lap and smiled broadly:"This should probably mean yes."

Eli's POV

I pressed Tyra her blaster her in hand:"Then prove your talent."We went looked around:"Wait."She whistled for came a riderless Mecha folded her arms:" .Now it's often do I have to tell you that you shall let this?"Finally, a group of slugs hopped toward her.I grinned broadly:"I think you're ready."She nodded:"Flame are you ready?"Her Flaringo aimed her blaster at the target which Kord had set me, enough of the shot.I went to Tyra:Welcome in the team."She smiled:"Thanks."

In the evening

Tyra's POV

I sat with Trixie in her room:" their names and species."Trixie grinned:"Okay: Bluster-Tomato,Silk-Arachnet,Twin-Polero,Frozen-Frostcrawler,Horror-Frightgeist,Shield-Armashelt,Jumper-Speedstinger,Chainsaw-Thresher,Bangarang-Hop Rock,Birdy-Hoverbug,Slime-Lariat,Bubbles-Bubbaleone,Quicksand-Sand Angler,Toothpick-Dirt Urchin,Fire Girl-Flaringo,Azula-Blue Infurnus,Leek-Infurnus and last but not was the end."I laughed:"Very wonderfull ."She smiled:"Perhaps."I shook my head.I hoped that I found a group that accept me.


End file.
